


open up to me

by lofikv



Series: sex in the air, i don't care i love the smell of it [3]
Category: Founder of Diabolism, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BOTTOMJI RIGHTS, Bottom Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Fucking Machines, Glory Hole, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, just to make everything clear, that's it that's the fic, uh also wei wuxian doesn't know that he was fucking lan wangji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lofikv/pseuds/lofikv
Summary: Okay, this is not good for Wei Wuxian’s sanity. No, he must get out of this bathroom and maybe lock the door on his way out so the man can finish himself off peacefully. Yes, he should definitely—“Nggh, don’t go…”—help the man out before he leaves.Or, alternatively: Wei Wuxian's unfortunate (?) adventure at the 37th floor comfort room.
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Series: sex in the air, i don't care i love the smell of it [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697119
Comments: 53
Kudos: 487





	1. oh, wei wuxian, we're really in it now

**Author's Note:**

> title from daniel caesar's [open up](https://open.spotify.com/track/4QTwWQDW89udp0JDO2lmPI) because i was listening to this on repeat while writing

Wei Wuxian thinks he scored the jackpot with this one.

A few minutes ago, he was mindlessly going about his day, doing his boring office job and all that jazz, and the next thing he knew, he was fucking a random man that he can’t even see inside the thirty-seventh floor’s comfort room.

Okay, here’s how it happened: the comfort room on his floor is under maintenance for god knows what reason, so he had to go two floors up in order to find a less crowded one. When he did enter the comfort room, though, there were… Strange sounds coming from the last stall at the far right. Confused, Wei Wuxian walked towards the sound, only to realize that the sound he was hearing was some sort of a thing? Hitting the wall?

Wei Wuxian peered closer, even going as far as tiptoeing to see what’s inside that’s causing a lot of noise when—

Well, to put it mildly, this is the perfect example of the saying 'curiosity killed the cat.’

There was a machine with a dildo attached to it, and it was—

It was thrusting towards a small opening that separates the stall from the other one, and on the other side of the wall, he saw a man.

The mysterious man doesn’t seem to notice Wei Wuxian at all, as he was still canting his hips towards the toy that was fucking him at a brutal pace. He couldn’t see his face clearly because of the angle of his head, but he’s pretty sure it’s one of his coworkers based on the suit he is wearing.

At this point, Wei Wuxian’s mind is practically going into overdrive. Why would this man go through the trouble of setting up a fucking machine on the other side of the wall to get himself off? How did he even get that kind of machinery inside the building? Why is his pants getting tighter the more he stares at the man’s ass getting ploughed?

Before his thoughts could steer into a whole different direction, Wei Wuxian cleared his throat and spoke. “U-um—”

That elicited a reaction from the mysterious man, who immediately pulled himself up and shuddered visibly. Unfortunately, that just prompted the dildo inside of him to reach a new angle, and Wei Wuxian watches with rapt attention as the man pathetically struggles to muffle his moans while he grinds on the wall behind him, intent on driving the toy deeper inside him.

Okay, this is not good for Wei Wuxian’s sanity. No, he must get out of this bathroom and maybe lock the door on his way out so the man can finish himself off peacefully. Yes, he should definitely—

_“Nggh,_ don’t go…”

—help the man out before he leaves.

Wei Wuxian exhales shakily and averts his gaze to the mysterious man who keeps eagerly fucking himself onto the fucking machine. “Um, I—I should… Go, and uh, leave you to finish… Haha…”

“No…” Came the strangled moan from the man. “I-I don’t mind if… If you watch.”

If Wei Wuxian’s cock wasn’t hard the moment he saw the fucking machine and the mysterious man, well, he’s definitely hard as a rock now.

“Are you sure?” He says, still wary. “I mean, I don’t mind watching too but—“ _What the hell are you saying Wei Wuxian?! You’re going to sound weird!_ “Uh, fuck, that came out wrong, what I meant was—”

“Would you like to join me?”

Silence.

The man shifts rather shyly, burrowing his head inside his arms on the little blanket he must have out on the floor. But that didn’t deter him from getting himself off, apparently, because he kept thrusting his ass back to the toy still moving inside of him, producing tiny little gasps every time it lodges deep in his hole.

_No, Wei Wuxian._ He reprimands himself. _This is wrong, he’s your coworker and if word gets around that there’s a fucking glory hole in the 37th floor bathroom then—_

“C-Can I?”

Ah, fuck it. He’ll worry about all of those later.

And that’s the story of how he ended up fucking a mysterious man through a glory hole in the 37th floor comfort room of his office building.

—

Slick slapping sounds quickly filled the entire comfort room just minutes after Wei Wuxian entered the stall, enough to make a grown man blush if one even dared to enter.

“How long have you been doing this?” Wei Wuxian punctuates each word with an unforgiving thrust, appalled by the way the mysterious man whimpers louder as his ass gets pummeled with hot searing flesh and not just his boring old dildo. “Tell me, have you positioned yourself like this everyday, waiting for someone to walk in and catch you fucking yourself like this?” The man choked on his breath, grinding back onto Wei Wuxian’s cock. “Or did someone _actually_ walk into you doing this before? Am I not the first one?”

Wei Wuxian didn’t know that he was this adept in dirty talking, but he guessed there is a first time for everything.

He received no response, unfortunately, just little gasps of pleasure from the man on the other side of the wall who keeps meeting his thrusts in earnest.

Feeling a little bit playful, Wei Wuxian withdraws his erection (rather halfheartedly) from the man’s ass.

_“No…”_

There was a moment of silence before the mysterious man realized that the cock inside of him is gone, and then, he proceeded whining almost pitifully, muttering out garbled pleas for him to slide right back while Wei Wuxian can only watch in amazement at the titillating view of the well used hole presented in front of him.

_Control yourself, Wei Wuxian._

He tries to take several deep breaths. Inhale, exhale.

Steeling himself, Wei Wuxian positions his dick against the fluttering hole, not quite entering yet, but enough to tease the mysterious man. Clearing his throat, he starts to speak. “Humor me first, am I the only one to have seen you like this?” He circles the head of his cock along the rim, marveling at how it clenches and unclenches as if there was a cock inside. How cute. “Are you not going to answer me?”

He was met with silence again. Wei Wuxian was about to let the topic slide and instead just let his cock slip inside that tantalizing hole once again when—

“I-it’s actually my first time… Doing this…”

Was there ever a time when Wei Wuxian was as horny as he is right now? Because after recalling every single porn that he had watched and every single ass that he fucked and dick that had fucked him before, he doesn’t think those could top this mysterious and admittedly very kinky man currently grinding back on his cock while producing the most fucked out voice he has ever heard.

Wei Wuxian could cum just from the sound alone, but he held himself back before he embarrassingly released all over the man’s hole and the pale blue wall separating them. That would be a bitch to clean up.

“Is that so?” Wei Wuxian belatedly found out that his voice became hoarse and way deeper than what he’s used to. He entered again experimentally, and was delighted by the noises that came out from the other side of the wall. “Good to know.”

Then Wei Wuxian slid inside that puffy hole once again, the both of them moaning in tandem, and his mind went rampant with the numerous possibilities that he could try out with the mysterious man, if he agreed to it of course. Like maybe seeing his face. Because god knows a voice as sweet as that should have an equally handsome appearance too.

He started thrusting almost animalistically the moment he bottomed out, amazed at how the hole sucks him in greedily, how the smooth muscles hug his cock perfectly, as if it was molded to take him inside. Delirious from the pleasure, Wei Wuxian hammers his hips even harder, extracting a long, drawn out moan from the other side of the wall.

“Are you…” Wei Wuxian asked between breaths. “Are you close? Can you cum like this?”

“Yes,” the man answered. “Yes—please, I want to, want to cum. _Please.”_

That, coupled with the intense heat simmering in his gut, sends Wei Wuxian into a frenzy, the loud slapping sounds coming from his hips hitting the wall amplifying as he hammers even harder inside the man’s hole.

His actions caused the mysterious man to mewl louder, Wei Wuxian’s almost sure he’s sobbing at this point, even meeting his thrusts halfway which in turn just drives his cock deeper. They both cry out in pleasure right after, the man possibly from getting his prostate hit dead on while Wei Wuxian from the sudden tightening of the hole, almost squeezing his dick at this point.

“‘M close…” He heard the man mumble out.

Determined to make the both of them cum at the same time, Wei Wuxian drives his hips even faster, cursing the wall between them for not letting him fondle the man’s ass. _His ass must be soft,_ Wei Wuxian’s dirty mind thought. He would love to play with it some other time. If the mysterious man would have him again.

“I’m cumming, _fuck—”_

It only takes two more thrusts until Wei Wuxian is barreling his cock as deep as he can get inside the man, shuddering faintly as he releases inside the condom. He is partly disappointed that he won’t feel the sensation of filling the tight hole with his cum, but, next time. Next time he’ll definitely do that.

There was one last moan from the other side of the wall, then Wei Wuxian heard the man slump down, consequently making his cock slip out of the used hole for a few inches.

“That was fucking amazing.” He babbles absentmindedly. “Do you… Do you think we can do this again? I mean, if you want to, that is. I totally get it if you don’t though! I won’t have any hard feelings towards you. I won’t—won’t talk about this to anyone, and wouldn’t reveal who you are if you do allow me to see your face. I mean, if you would like to show your face! I—”

“Next time,” the man cut him off. Something in his voice sounds… Endeared? “Next time I will let you see. But for now, can you leave first? I have to clean up.”

Oh, okay. _Oh._

The words ‘next time’ has never excited Wei Wuxian as much as this before.

“Okay, sure.” He slides his cock out, hissing from oversensitivity as he does so. “I’ll—I’ll get going then.”

There was a quiet hum at the other side of the wall, and, with one last look at the red-rimmed hole and the scandalously big fucking machine behind him, Wei Wuxian quietly closed the stall door and cleaned himself up before stepping out of the comfort room.

Well that was an adventure.

—

If you would ask Wei Wuxian who the most handsome in their department is, he would easily say Lan Wangji.

Sure, the man may have been silent as a graveyard, sometimes too silent that Wei Wuxian wonders if he’s mute (he’s not apparently, according to Mianmian who had apparently talked to the man once). But Lan Wangji is hella attractive and so much more, he can’t help but get drawn in by sharp golden eyes and broad shoulders greatly accentuated by his usual light blue dress shirt.

So when he saw Lan Wangji walking by his desk, he knew he had to shoot his shot and finally hear what the man’s voice sounds like.

“Good afternoon!” _There, that wasn’t bad, was it?_

However, Lan Wangji only stared at him blankly. And while Wei Wuxian can see the tips of his ears turning red for god knows what reason, that’s the only outward reaction he can only observe from him.

Without saying anything, Lan Wangji only nods and turns his back to him, walking towards his own table and setting the briefcase he was holding rather loudly on the floor.

Weird.


	2. the ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lan Wangji gets his fantasy fulfilled. That's all you need to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no beta we die like jin zixuan

Wei Wuxian is in a dilemma.

It’s not exactly a life-threatening situation, although it kinda is when you ask him, but it’s one that has him questioning his morals and sanity whenever he does so much as think about it.

You see, he has these… Feelings towards Lan Wangji, his ever so beautiful coworker who may or may not be annoyed by him (he doesn’t know why though), and he has a separate set of feelings towards that mysterious man that he fucked not even a week ago.

He _wished_ those two men were the same, though. So he doesn’t have to trouble himself with mulling over who he is going to pursue first.

But then again, Lan Wangji doesn’t look like someone who’s shameless like that, so Wei Wuxian laments in the fact that his dream can never be true.

Still, it doesn’t hurt to dream.

(Not gonna lie, Wei Wuxian got half-hard at the image of a fucked out Lan Wangji writhing as he gets pounded ruthlessly between a wall. He’s pathetic.)

—

The next time Wei Wuxian did wander near the 37th floor comfort room was the time he saw Lan Wangji alone for the first time.

It was maintenance day for his floor’s comfort room again, unfortunately, so Wei Wuxian and the rest of his coworkers had to resign to going to different floors to use the comfort room.

Strangely, Lan Wangji chose to go to the comfort room that’s relatively high up from their floor, just like him. Wei Wuxian wonders why. _Maybe he just doesn’t like crowded comfort rooms?_

“Lan Wangji, good afternoon!” Wei Wuxian’s voice came out a little strange, either from the nerves or the excitement of talking to the handsome man again. Lan Wangji, though, ignored him again, choosing to trudge inside the comfort room instead. That’s when Wei Wuxian noticed the briefcase he was holding. Weird, Lan Wangji had definitely put his briefcase down when he got to his table, why does he have to bring it with him to the comfort room?

When he got inside, he saw Lan Wangji washing his hands, the briefcase that he brought with him settled neatly on the floor.

There are a million things running through Wei Wuxian’s mind right now, and the primary things are probably: one, does Lan Wangji know that there’s practically a glory hole between the last two stalls? If he does, has he ever tried it? Does he know the mysterious kinky man who likes getting himself off in public with a fucking machine? Wait, is _Lan Wangji_ the man behi—

He didn’t even dare to finish that thought or else he’ll embarrassingly get hard again. Instead, Wei Wuxian focused his gaze towards Lan Wangji, who has now entered the foremost stall.

Huh, maybe Lan Wangji just wants some peace whenever he does his business. After all, he doesn’t think the man can be capable of doing something so shameless.

So Wei Wuxian does his thing and gets out of the comfort room, leaving the thoughts of fucking a particular coworker stupid through a thin partition behind.

...When the unimaginable happened.

Wei Wuxian can admittedly get… Quite forgetful sometimes. Often. More often than not.

The point is, he forgot his stupid ring on one of the sinks when he was washing his hands, and now he has to go up again in order to retrieve it.

“Fucking stupid.” He curses to no one—possibly himself—as he furiously jabs his finger on the 37 button once again. Oh well, maybe he’ll see Lan Wangji on the way back. This time, Wei Wuxian thinks. _This time, I’m going to talk to him, and I’m going to hear some answers._

He walks towards the end of the corridor after he got out of the elevator, right to the direction of the comfort room. He walks inside.

Strange, he could hear some tinkering sounds at the far end of the room. Maybe the cleaning personnel is in here? Or, Wei Wuxian gasps, maybe—

Maybe the mysterious man is back to do his kinky thing once again?

If Wei Wuxian tries to pinpoint the exact location of the sound, it seems to be coming from the second to the last stall, where the mysterious man set up his fucking machine before. _It couldn’t be him, right?_ An incredulous part of his mind thought. But the bigger majority of his lust-ridden brain practically shoves the idea of fucking the man again at the forefront of his thoughts and suddenly Wei Wuxian is half-hard again in his work slacks, standing dumbly in the middle of the comfort room waiting for the man inside the stall to get out so he can get a glimpse of him.

Slowly, he inches closer to the source of the sound, his shoes landing in the front of the stall’s closed door. The man inside must have noticed another presence in the comfort room already for he hurriedly stood up and swung the door open.

—Only to reveal Lan Wangji, who is currently staring at Wei Wuxian’s slack-jawed face with an expression mirroring his surprise.

“L-Lan Wangji?”

_No fucking way._

The man in question averts his gaze from him, choosing to stare at the wall to his left as if it’s the most interesting subject to look at. Wei Wuxian doesn’t miss the red tint of his ears, though. He peers behind the man to find the briefcase he was carrying earlier lying open inside, as well as the familiar contraption that he had encountered not even a week ago. An almost robotic structure that has a long base to anchor itself to the ground and some sort of a limb that holds the comically bright (and huge) sky blue dildo that was once pummeling inside the mysterious man—no, _Lan Wangji’s_ ass.

Wei Wuxian subtly pinches his arm, just to, you know, make sure he’s not imagining everything and all.

He hissed when he felt a sharp stab of pain on his upper arm, then freezed in realization that this is all real, Lan Wangji and the mysterious man that he had pounded into oblivion four days ago are the same person. His baseless predictions were actually correct this time.

“Um…” Wei Wuxian eyes Lan Wangji, who was virtually burning up as his blush has now reached the apples of his cheeks, painting them a deep red color akin to the shade of his lips. Lips that Wei Wuxian would gladly kiss in a heartbeat. “Wow, I—I didn’t know that you’re the… The man. Behind the glory hole. That I fucked. Wait sorry that came out wrong—”

“It’s fine.”

Wei Wuxian pauses in his tracks. “What?”

Lan Wangji shifts on his heels. Wei Wuxian finds it cute, too adorable for his poor little heart. Who allowed someone to be this deceivingly cute? He’d like to push him down on the floor and fuck him senseless, please. “I told you before that I’d let you see me, right?”

Curse Wei Wuxian and his faulty memory, but he didn’t even realize that Lan Wangji had said that to him after he unceremoniously interrupted his kinky masturabation in the public comfort room a few days ago. He was too busy admiring Lan Wangji’s cute little hole, okay?!

“Oh…” Was all his fried brain can conjure for a response. His hands twitch on his sides, wanting to hold Lan Wangji close and maybe kiss the breath out of him too. “D-did you? I’m sorry, it must have slipped my mind…”

Lan Wangji stares pointedly at him, clearly unimpressed. He then walks out of the stall completely, which in turn brings him closer to Wei Wuxian. Now with the literal man of his dreams just a few feet away from him, Wei Wuxian’s mind short circuits. He could _smell_ Lan Wangji. Smell the tenuous hint of sandalwood emanating from him, and while it isn’t exactly an arousing smell, something in Wei Wuxian’s horndog of a body heats up. Fuck, his hard-on must be completely prominent by now. So embarrassing.

“Would you…” Lan Wangji speaks in a small voice, almost like he’s ashamed of the next words that are going to come out of his mouth. Heaving a deep sigh, he gathered himself up and stared right at Wei Wuxian’s eyes. “Would you like to join me again?”

The first thing that came to Wei Wuxian’s mind when he heard this was: _Am I in some cliché porn plot right now?_

Because there’s no way Lan Wangji is just bashfully standing there, asking Wei Wuxian to fuck him again just like before. There is no way that the same man who had glared at him when Wei Wuxian had only greeted him good afternoon is the same as the man who was mewling deliciously as he was being fucked within an inch of his life. Wei Wuxian refuses to believe all of these, but, at the same time, he does. Craves it even.

He finds himself nodding with bated breath, eager for what comes next. Will Lan Wangji undress in front of him? Will he let him touch him first before they get down and dirty? Will he—

“Can you kiss me?”

There, he asked already.

He watched as Lan Wangji’s eyes widened a fraction, inwardly celebrating when a blush spread itself onto his pretty cheeks once again.

Without saying a word, Lan Wangji bounds up to him and pressed those _sickeningly_ soft and sweet lips against his own.

They both moaned at the sensation of it all. And Wei Wuxian, poor, horny Wei Wuxian can only wrap his hands around Lan Wangji’s waist and pull him closer. Distantly, he could make out a few laboured pants from the other man, and he revels at the fact that he’s the reason Lan Wangji is whimpering in his arms. And he’s going to fuck said man right at this moment, inside this increasingly stuffy comfort room.

—

Soon afterwards, they were enthusiastically going at it like animals, Wei Wuxian’s thrusts relentlessly brutal against Lan Wangji’s ass. The latter currently has his head buried in his arms to muffle his sounds, and Wei Wuxian has half a mind to walk up to the adjacent stall where Lan Wangji is currently in and lift his head up just so he could hear his beautiful sounds.

He had to make do with short little muffled moans and the occasional sob when he hits his prostate dead on for now.

On second thought, maybe those aren’t too bad.

“Tell me, Lan Wangji,” Wei Wuxian pants as he increases the pace of his hips, the sound of it reverberating around the empty comfort room. “Is this a long-time fantasy of yours? To set up a glory hole for you to get fucked by a random cock while you just bend over and _take it?”_

That made Lan Wangji arch his head upwards and moan wantonly, his hole fluttering around Wei Wuxian’s cock. Wei Wuxian is starting to think he likes being talked dirty at, and he tucks this little information at the forefront of his mind so he can use it to his advantage whenever he feels like it.

For now though, he’s just focusing on making this moment last.

“I…” He heard Lan Wangji speak in between moans. “I have always wanted to—to try it in, _hah,_ a public place.” Wei Wuxian hums in response, his mouth opening to answer but Lan Wangji beat himself to it. “The first time I did it, I was… I was actually fantasizing about you catching me in the a-act.”

Something sinister lights up inside Wei Wuxian’s eyes, causing him to slam his hips harder against the wall in between them.

Here he was, trying to control himself so as to not overwhelm Lan Wangji, but turns out, the man himself is trying to test his limits. Well, if Lan Wangji wouldn’t mind, he might as well go all out on him.

“You really don’t want me to go easy on you, huh?” Wei Wuxian asked, voice dropping an octave lower with every word while Lan Wangji only whimpered in return, too out of it to even react to his words. “Don’t you know what you’ve done to me the moment I saw you fucking yourself with that stupid little fucking machine of yours? I want to ravage you, Lan Wangji. Bend you over and break you, fuck you over and over again for hours. Would you like that?”

 _“Ngh—ah,_ yes… Yes I like it _please…!”_

Wei Wuxian’s pace is almost barbaric, purely driven by the carnal lust simmering deep inside his gut, screaming at him to mark, to claim, to _taint_ the beautiful man beneath him. It doesn’t help that he keeps hitting Lan Wangji’s prostate dead on, which results in the smooth muscles hugging his cock to squeeze harder and for loud, fucked out yelps to come out of red, bitten lips.

It’s all too much and it’s all Wei Wuxian has ever dreamed of, the feeling of Lan Wangji’s hole almost suffocating his dick only making it more real.

 _“God,_ I wish I could come over there and hold you by your waist, slam you up and down on my cock.” Wei Wuxian rambles on. “Squeeze that delicious ass of yours and see how it molds against the shape of my hand, see how it bruises under my touch. Fuck, Lan Wangji, you’re—you’re making it very hard to control myself.”

“Then don’t…” Lan Wangji wheezes out. “Let go of— _ah!_ —yourself. I can take it.”

That was the last straw for Wei Wuxian, and he cums with a cry of what sounds like a garbled version of Lan Wangji’s name on his lips, slamming his hips against the wall for one last time as he fills up the condom with white hot liquid.

Lan Wangji follows suit, tightening around his cock as he too releases onto the little blanket that he had laid down on the floor before they started.

It takes a while for the both of them to go down from their high, Lan Wangji even more, for he was less receptive than he was the last time they both did it. After wiping himself down with a handkerchief that he remembered to put inside his pocket before he went out (that would be a bitch to clean up after), he sauntered over to Lan Wangji’s side, gathering the man in his arms to clean him up.

“Ah, I really did a number on you this time.” He chuckled to himself. “Sorry.”

Lan Wangji only hummed in response, head lolling forwards to rest on his shoulder with a muffled declaration of _‘I don’t mind.’_

After Lan Wangji had given him the biggest surprise in his life and then the best ass he had ever fucked, now he would steal his heart too?! Damn, this man sure is dangerous.

He hauls Lan Wangji’s prone body up and takes him to the sink, setting him on the smooth marble surface and letting him lean against the wall as he soaks up a washcloth he found inside Lan Wangji’s briefcase with water.

 _So that’s what the briefcase is for,_ Wei Wuxian belatedly thinks. _Lan Wangji, you’re so kinky. Who knew your innocent little briefcase is full of dildos and lube?_

When Lan Wangji is all cleaned up and every evidence of their scandalous escapade has been cleaned up, Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji headed out to the elevator to (finally) return to work. Hopefully no one noticed their absence and just chalked it up to them having lunch break or some shit.

“You look happy.”

Lan Wangji turns back at him with a glare. “Shut up.”

Wei Wuxian chuckles in glee. “Lan Wangji, ah, Lan Wangji—”

“Just Lan Zhan is enough.”

“Oh?” Wei Wuxian’s eyebrows shot up at the statement. Lan Wangji is known for not letting anyone call him by his given name, and his heart swells with the implication that he was actually that special for Lan Wangji to be able to call him by his given name. “Okay, Lan Zhan then. My cute and alluring Lan Zhan.”

He was rewarded with Lan Wangji’s ears blushing that pretty shade of red. And a rather heavy smack on his arm, but Wei Wuxian thinks it’s worth it.

Throughout the elevator ride, Wei Wuxian couldn’t stop thinking about the million other possibilities that he could feed Lan Wangji’s exhibitionism with. They could do it in the office when nobody is around and they both have a night shift, in the janitor’s closet (Wei Wuxian actually grimaced at that, concluding that it probably smells of bleach and dirt. No thanks.), inside either of their cars in the parking lot, _god,_ the possibilities are endless.

The elevator dings, and that’s when Wei Wuxian realized that—

“Fuck, I still left my ring upstairs!”

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe my first bottomji fic that i posted is about glory holes......... oh well.....
> 
> part two is UP!!! mind the tags tho for the love of god,,,, there WILL be a part three because i am uncontrollable when it comes to things like this, plz pressure me in the comments (and leave a kudos, maybe? ;-;)
> 
> edit: poor wwx's ring, forgotten due to its owner's unbridled lust D:
> 
> edit edit: the next part of this will probably come up either today or next week there is no in between D: i don’t want to spoil anything yet but Get Ready
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/Iwjcock)


End file.
